


Cursing Grace

by Josh89



Series: NYC Grace [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Most other tags from the series still apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: The plot thickens as Tobias and Aaron continue their search for Jennifer Reynolds' killer and make a shocking discovery.





	Cursing Grace

Tobias stared at the file open on his desk computer, reading the autopsy report for the third time in less than fifteen minutes, being sure to note every detail, no matter how insignificant it seemed. About a third of the way down the page, something finally caught his eye. “Shit. No, no, no, no, no. That can’t be right, there has to be some sort of mistake” he muttered under his breath, pulling his phone from his pocket and punching in the coroner’s number.  
The woman’s voice was on the other end of the line just a few short seconds later. “This is Dr. Reese speaking. What can I do for you?”  
“Miranda, its Tobias. I was rereading your autopsy report on Jennifer Reynolds and something caught my eye. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind clarifying it a little more for me” the blonde detective replied evenly.  
“Of course, Tobias. Whatever you need. What was it in particular that caught your eye?”  
“Under her cause of death, you put down that the killing blow was a single stab that punctured the heart, but that, contrary to your initial findings, there were also slight abrasions on her ribs that might have been inflicted at around the same time?”  
“That would be correct. I also found metal fragments in the wounds”.  
At the Medical Examiner’s words, Tobias frowned. “Metal fragments… Could they possibly be shards that have broken off of our murder weapon, Miranda?”  
On the other side of the line, the blonde-haired medical examiner nodded, her lips pursing thoughtfully. “They could be. It’s hard to say for sure until we manage to find the actual murder weapon, but it is definitely possible…”  
Her voice trailed off mid-sentence, surprising the detective. “Miranda? Are you still there?”  
“Sorry, I just realized why I’d been thinking this method of death looked familiar. We’ve seen this before. Remember the Barbara Walters case last year?”  
Tobias paled immediately. “Shit. My god, why didn’t I see that sooner? I’ll talk to you later, Miranda, I have to call CSU and check something!”  
“Okay, just let me know if there’s any way that I can be of assistance then!”  
Tobias hung up, quickly dialling another number. “Dr. Bruce? It’s Detective Grace. When you and your team were at the scene of Jennifer Reynolds’ murder, did you find anything unusual?”  
“What do you mean by unusual exactly?” the older woman’s voice queried.  
“I mean like small charms, or pieces of jewellery. Just anything that seemed out of place” Tobias replied calmly.  
After a few minutes silence, the Head of CSU’s voice was thoughtful when she finally responded. “Now that you mention it… There was a small charm on the ground where we found the body. We thought it belonged to the victim at first, but she wasn’t wearing any jewellery when she was found so that can’t have been it…”  
“What was this charm exactly?” Tobias demanded.  
If it was what he suspected it was, then it suddenly made solving Jennifer Reynolds’ murder that much more important. “A small set of silver scales with the word Libra on the back” was the reply.  
“And it can’t have been our victim’s charm at all, since she was born on the 25th of April and was therefore a Taurus… Then there’s no doubt about who we’re dealing with. Thank you for your time, Dr. Bruce, I will speak to you later. Keep me informed if you find anything else, as usual. And get that charm bagged and sent down to Adrianna for her to examine. I want it checked for fingerprints, or anything that might lead us to our killer”  
“Certainly, Detective”.  
And with that, the line went dead. The blonde-haired detective sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket and turning to his partner as the latter stepped out of the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. “This case may be bigger than we had anticipated, my friend. CSU found a small charm at the scene of the crime that didn’t belong to our victim”.  
“So our killer dropped a charm. Big deal. It means we’re now one piece of evidence closer to being able to arrest the killer”.  
Tobias shook his head. “I don’t think you quite understand the significance of this find. It was a small silver charm in the shape of a pair of kitchen scales. And it had the word Libra on it”.  
“And CSU is absolutely sure it didn’t belong to our victim?”  
“Jennifer Reynolds was a Taurus, there’s no way it was hers” Tobias replied grimly.  
The other detective’s eyes widened in shock as he finally realized what the blonde was saying. “You’re saying he’s back?”  
“Cause of death matches Barbara Walters, as do the small metallic shards found in the injury and the small abrasions on the victim’s ribs. Plus we found an identical Libra charm at the scene of her death a year ago, and there was no way it was hers, since she was an Aquarius”.  
Aaron scowled. “There’s no denying it then, I suppose. The Libra Killer is active again. Now it’s even more crucial that we arrange that meeting with Jason Gardner. We need to know exactly what was in that package Jennifer was supposed to be delivering for him and who the hell could have possibly wanted it so badly that they were willing to have an innocent woman killed just to get it”.  
His partner and best friend nodded grimly. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. Guess we’d better get to work”.


End file.
